


Safari

by euphoria814



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [70]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Gen, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, euphoria się bawi, prompty, prompty tak bardzo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: 100 drabbli w 100 dniPrompt:70. Safari





	

Cel chronił się, skrywał w ciemności sądząc, że ma z nim jakiekolwiek szanse. Tymczasem on wyczuwał zapach krwi na kilometry. Ona była całym jego życiem. Znał ją tak dobrze. A cel miał swój wybór. Była inna droga, którą mógł wybrać, ale dokonało się. Zboczył z trasy, która nie tak dawno gwarantowała mu życie. Każdy drapieżnik podejmuje w końcu to ryzyko. Pytanie brzmiało jak długo utrzymywał się na szczycie, zanim ktoś inny na niego zapoluje.

Dexter dbał o czas.

Usłyszał szmer w ciemności, więc poprawił lateksowe rękawiczki, sprawdzając magazynek w pistolecie. Zabójca czaił się gdzieś tam. 

Czas było rozpocząć ludzkie safari.


End file.
